La mia Sulpicia
by JeiCi
Summary: Un día en la vida de Aro :, con Sulpicia of course!


_f__Allo(:_

_De nuevo aquí, pero esta vez me he dejado seducir por el poder y la maldad de Aro Volturi._

_Él, su aura y su atractivo me han cautivado y si, me gustan los chicos malos que no rompen corazones y son incondicionalmente tuyos. Y, ¿A quien no? _

_Haha_

_Espero de verdad que os guste,_

_Y que me sigáis leyendo, cosa que me hace muy feliz._

_Os quiere incondicionalmente,_

_JeiCi (hoy Volturi)._

**La mia ****Sulpicia**

Y allí, arrodillado delante de sus pies estaba ese vampiro. Pidiéndole clemencia como tantos otros se la habían pedido, sin saber, que por muchas veces que lo pidiera o por muy alto que lo gritara, él, no cambiaría de opinión: habían de pagar por los pecados cometidos.

Así era la ley, así la habían pactado.

Aro puso sus blancas manos en la cabeza atemorizada de su víctima, se acercó lentamente y le miró a los ojos por un instante.

Con un seco _clack_ la cabeza del vampiro cayó y fue rodando por la sala dejando un camino de sangre por el inmaculado e indiferente mármol.

Le encantaba impartir justicia, le hacía sentir tan poderoso.

Se pasó las manos por su suave cabello y salió de la sala distraídamente dejando tras de si una filera de hambrientos vampiros.

Su vida era tan rutinaria que le aborrecía. Cada día las mismas quejas, las mismas caras, los mismos olores, las mismas súplicas…

Por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender necesitó relajarse y desconectar, por lo que se dirigió a los inmensos baños del Ala Oeste.

Le encantaban, le producían exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Sus sutiles pasos (si se les puede llamar así) resonaban por las frías paredes.

Sus pensamientos vagaban de un lado a otro sin pararse en ningún punto en particular llevándolo a un estado de suma concentración.

-Aro- gritó alguien.

El aludido rodó los ojos y se giró sin interés.

Marcos estaba allí parado con su misma cara de depresión post mortem que llevaba exactamente cada día desde la muerte de su esposa.

-Dime- dijo cansadamente Aro.

-Sulpicia te busca.

Aro suspiró aunque no tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

Sulpicia. Hacía bastante que no la veía…podía sonar muy poco galante o muy poco romántico, pero verdaderamente entre su trabajo y el de ella apenas podían disfrutar de escasos momentos a solas.

Al fin y al cabo el precio a pagar por el poder puede ser muy elevado.

-Si la ves dile que necesito relajarme y que la buscaré luego- y añadió- pero se un poco cortés cunado se lo digas por favor, Marco.

Marco asintió y se deslizó lentamente y sin alegría por otro corredor en dirección contraria.

Aro siguió su camino impacientemente.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta mansamente y entró.

La sala era circular, el suelo cubierto de una alfombra de terciopelo rojo excepto los alrededores de la piscina, una fuente dónde las aguas cristalinas fluían cayendo lentamente en la piscina.

Los rayos de sol que entraban por los grandes ventanales iluminaron su blanca piel produciéndole un inmenso goce imperceptible para los humanos.

Las aguas azules y fogosas le pedían con susurros que se sumergiese en ellas y se dejara llevar por las sensaciones que le producirían.

Se quitó la capa y desabotonó la camisa blanca que llevaba, dejando a la vista su perfecto tórax, hizo lo mismo con las otras prendas y se acercó al agua.

Posó uno de sus dedos en ella y jugueteó con el líquido.

Era increíblemente exquisito.

Bajó las escaleras y se paró cunado el agua le cubría por la mitad.

Como adoraba la sensación del agua caliente en su piel fría como el hielo, como las gotas de esta resbalaban por su piel limpiamente, humedeciéndola y haciéndole sentir tan humano, tan insignificante.

"Increíble" pensó.

Lo que normalmente caracterizaba a Aro era que siempre apreciaba mucho los pequeños detalles y, pensaba y pensaba hasta encontrara una razón razonable para los hechos que le ocurrían.

"Probablemente me lo pegara Carlisle en su tiempo" razonó.

Siempre encontrando lo que buscaba, adquiriendo lo que quería. Aro era tan indescriptible que ni un centenar de palabras en una hermosa cesta podrían describirle realmente.

Se deslizó hasta situarse debajo de la fuente y dejó que el agua cayera como chorros por su pelo y su cara. Abrió un poco la boca para saborear aún más ese delicioso momento. Cerró los ojos.

Estuvo así un buen rato, relajándose, llenándose de "vida" otra vez, hasta que oyó el pequeño ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Salió de debajo de la fuente y se situó en el borde de la piscina, donde empezaba el mármol blanco del suelo perfectamente adoquinado.

Allí sinuosamente caminando y con una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios estaba Suplicia, su amor, _la sua cantante_.

Debajo de la usual capa negra, llevaba un precioso vestido verde de seda que cubría gozosamente su piel. Su largo pelo castaño le caía como cascadas de miel por la prenda.

-Hola Aro-dijo mientras dejaba ir un suspiro tan dulce que un simple mortal se hubiese desecho ante semejante canto de sirena.

-_El mio amore_- dijo Aro con evidente alegría.

Sulpicia se quitó los zapatos y la capa y la depositó tal cual en el suelo. Se acercó a la piscina y se sentó en el borde, entre los brazos de Aro.

Su marido levantó su propio cuerpo sin esfuerzo alguno para depositarse a la altura de la cabeza de su esposa y la besó dulcemente.

Ese beso húmedo por el agua valía para Sulpicia y Aro más que toda las sangre más apetecible junta e incluso aún todo el poder concentrado en un solo lugar, simplemente era algo suyo que nadie podría robarlo jamás.

Aro separó sus labios de los de su querida esposa y volvió a sumergir su cuerpo en el agua.

-¿Sabes que estás muy atractivo mojadito como un pez?- dijo Sulpicia riendo.

Aro le tiró un poco de agua y sonrió torcidamente.

Se apoyó en la otra pared de la piscina y se dedicó a mirar a su esposa.

Era tan perfecta, perfecta para ese paisaje, perfecta para ese momento, perfecta para él. Esa sensación le abrumó.

Hacía horas que no la veía, horas que se hacían interminables y ahora, al tenerla delante, podía sentirse completo.

Se acercó a Sulpicia y le dio un beso en la rodilla mientras le acariciaba la pierna. Ella reacciono acariciándole el pelo a su marido.

Los dos suspiraron complacidos al notar otra vez esa sensación de amor que tan grande espacio ocupaba en su corazón y tantas pocas veces podían demostrar.

-Echaba de menos esto- dijo cansado Aro.

-Yo también, y sobretodo te echaba de menos a ti- contestó ella afablemente acariciándole la mejilla.

Normalmente Sulpicia se mostraba totalmente reservada e incluso fría ante los demás, pero cuando estaba con Aro, su personalidad cambiaba radicalmente, se dejaba ver tal cual era. Eso fascinaba a Aro.

Aro la miró juguetón y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos para empujarla lentamente hacia la piscina.

-Aro, no- dijo Sulspicia mirándole con cara de advertencia.

Pero Aro no tomó esa adverténcia y con un rápido movimiento cogió a su esposa y la introdujo en la piscina.

Sulspicia tardó un rato en salir a la superficie y cunado lo hizo, puso cara de pocos amigos pero a la vez de gustarle lo ocurrido.

-Mira lo que has hecho con mi vestido- se quejo.

-Entonces sería mejor que te lo quitara- contestó él.

Ella sonrió ante tal planteamiento y dejo que Aro se le acercara y acariciara sus caderas con las manos, cerró los ojos.

Resultaban tan maravillosas las caricias de Aro, todo él era maravilloso.

Aro buscó galánmente la cremallera del vestido y antes de bajarla tortuosamente, miró a Sulpicia a los ojos.

Esta le sonrió y cuando notó los dedos de Aro presionando su espalda ya descubierta, puso una cara de incontenible placer. Era como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas se centraran en ese tacto y en nada más, dejándola totalmente a merced de su marido.

Aprovechando el momento en que Sulspicia flaqueaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Aro besó su cuello y dándole un pequeño mordisco de esos que les transportaban a lugares inimaginables, la apoyó contra la pared de la piscina.

Sulpicia acarició el pelo de su marido y le besó pasionalmente. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Aro, haciéndole que soltara algún que otro gemido.

**. . .**

Y así en un arrebato de amor, desenfreno y lujuria, los dos amates se entregaban y sumergían el uno al cuerpo del otro y se sentían unidos como ningún humano ni vampiro con suficiente amor se sentiría jamás.

Salían por la puerta del baño marido y mujer, amante y amado, Sulpicia y Aro. Cogidos de la mano, sintiéndose como dos niños pequeños enamorados, su primer amor.

Sulpicia besó a Aro tiernamente antes de que Jane apareciese en el pasillo.

-Maestro, Marco le necesita.

Aro que aún mantenía la mirada en Sulpicia suspiró, beso la mano de su esposa y le dijo en la oreja muy flojito: _ti amo per sempre_.

Jane y Aro tomaron su camino y Sulpicia se quedó allí un rato, sonriendo, pensando en esos pocos momentos tan intensos que tenían y en que ahora, escasos minutos después de que Aro se hubiese ido, ya le echaba de menos.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado(:_


End file.
